pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Can you sing, then sing along
The songbook Can you sing, then sing it appeared for the first time in 1906 . The hymnal was compiled by Jan Veldkamp (1868-1946) and Klaas de Boer (1865-1943). The piano arrangements are by P. Jonker. The collection was published by P. Noordhoff (Groningen). The beam long remained popular and became the entire twentieth century, reprinted in 1986, the 41st edition appeared. In the same year anniversary edition appeared Long live Can you sing, then sing !, the most beautiful songs from eighty years, to 2012, more than a hundred years after the first publication was made available. Contents * 1 Background ** 1.1 Compilers ** 1.2 Decrease popularity * 2 Theme of the recorded songs ** 2.1 Songs about Netherlands *** 2.1.1 Landscape *** 2.1.2 Fatherland *** 2.1.3 History ** 2.2 Songs about nature and the seasons ** 2.3 Songs about hiking, boating, camping ** 2.4 Singing ** 2.5 Moralistic songs ** 2.6 Miscellaneous Topics * 3 Different expenses ** 3.1 Post-war spending ** 3.2 Can you sing for young children ** 3.3 Anniversary Edition 1986 * 4 Lp, cd, television and theater * 5 Literature * 6 See also * 7 External link Background In the second half of the nineteenth and early twentieth century there were new ideas about music (including from the Maatschappij tot Nut van 't General ). A predecessor of Jan Veldkamp and Klaas de Boer wasJan Pieter Heije (1809-1876), who was a board member of the "Nut". He wanted through music youth culture bring. At the time of industrialization there was a large population of low factory arise where poverty , poor education and illiteracy were major problems. Music'd values should teach, educate the youth and spread civilization. And so young people would sing songs with quality lyrics and melodies instead of (uncivilized) street songs. 1 2 JP Heije gave from 1830 numerous bundles of children's poems, children's songs and folk fill out. Many composers set poems by Heije on music, including Richard Hol , Hendrika of Tussenbroek , Johannes Verhulst, Joannes Josephus Viotta and Johann Wilhelm Wilms . Dozens songbooks with new Dutch songs that saw the light. 3 Veldkamp and De Boer built on this. In Can you sing, then sing it took more than twenty songs written by JP Heije, such as: * Small Vogelijn on greens branch * In The green valley in 't quiet valley * Have you heard of the silver fleets (Piet Hein his name is small) * A cart drove on the dirt road * See, the moon shining through the trees Besides wells Veldkamp and De Boer from other songbooks of that time with Dutch songs by Dutch authors and composers, such as Zang Birdies JP Reign, Fr. Abt (ca. 1850-1905) Lieder Adopt compiled by GC Weeren (ca. 1909-1943), Snowdrops Hendrika of Tussenbroek (approx Va. 1887), Spirits of Catharina van Rennes (approx va.1892) and colored sounds by HJ Stomp (1917). The editors The compilers of the songbook, J. Veldkamp and K. de Boer, both were teachers. They both came from Hoogeveen and had each other at the training college learn. Klaas de Boer became a teacher and later headmaster at several schools in Drenthe. Jan Veldkamp went after the college to Amsterdam and was working there as a teacher. He even suggested several other songbooks together, including with his brother Klaas Veldkamp. Can you sing, then sing along was primarily intended for music education in schools. This is also indicated in the subtitle of the bundle, for example, 100 well-known school songs (1911, 3rd edition), or three hundred and fifty well-known school songs (1938, 31st edition). Decrease popularity The songbook was extremely popular throughout the twentieth century remained in print and has been used for decades in music and singing in choirs and in the Netherlands. After World War II, however, can you sing more and more supplanted by the rise of singing old folk songs, especially from the bundle Dutch national anthem , composed by Jop Pollmann and Piet Tiggers (1941, 19th Edition 1977). This collection was from the 40s well into the 60's used a lot in youth work, education at the college and in primary education (both at the Gehrels method and by the Ward Catholic movement). Themes of the songs recorded The content and themes of the songs in Can you sing, then sing along to join with the underlying purpose of the collection, which is to bring civilization and values through music. There are several distinct thematic groups. Songs about Netherlands Landscape Songs that the landscape of Netherlands sing, including the sea and the beach. * Holland is a wonderful country * Holland with his Malsche whey, Holland with his purple moor * Holland they say your ground is so drastically Some songs are about a specific province or city: * I love it, my village kleen, there at the edge dunes (Bergen) * Where the beech broad crowns us heur cool shade bien ( Gelderland ) * Where in 't green oak, "nightingale sings t ( Limburg ) Fatherland In the nineteenth and early twentieth century, there was strong nationalism in Europe. There were many nationalist (youth) associations. It was important to sing that strengthened the unity of the group. Several songs are patriotic or nominate nationalist sentiments. Examples: * All men of Neêrlands tribe feel the Vaad'ren sons * The Dutch pastures are so malsch, you will not find on earth tender cher * Everyone has their own land, where he lives weltevreê * Lovely country, I love you to the beauty of your fields * Dutch flag, you are my glory * Do you taken away the land, the sea * Mighty it your rich area, Hollands sons not fear * O schitt'rende colors of Dutch flag, which flies you proud along the flood * For Neêrland a song on a vigorous tone * Where the white sand dunes of stars in the solar flare * Wien Neêrlands blood flows d'ad'ren / Wien 's heart is proud and free':; (IV Kun1911; 2nd line later changed. "From foreign taint ', acc Kun1938.) * We live fairly, we live happy, on Neêrlands dierb'ren ground * We want houen Holland, Holland us proud but small History Among the educational task the editors had put the bundle, also fell a bit of Dutch history, especially songs about the Eighty Years' War or famous heroes: * The Beggars in Bomlerweerd cases * Have you heard of the Silver Fleet ( Piet Hein ) * I sing it all of a Rider daring, but not a horseman ( Michiel de Ruyter ) * In a blauwgeruiten keel he turned to 't big wheel (Michiel de Ruyter) * In the name of Orange, open the gate do, the Watergeus lies ashore * William of Nassau ( William of Orange , later the national anthem ) There are also a dozen songs by Adriaen Valerius ( Beggars songs ) included (including Merck yet how sterck; O Netherlands seak mind you). A text of Joost van den Vondel (What sang merrily vogelkijn which sat in the orchard?) and Guido (The tit nest is broken) are minor. Songs about the nature and the seasons This includes, besides songs about spring , summer , autumn and winter , also songs about heath or forest, a bird's nest, or -opgang sunset, the dawn and (early) up: * As winter flight and the sun generates new life * May is in this country, my dear * It fluctuates a wiegjen in 't thriving timber * Hela you flowers! Are you sleeping now? * The sprout on the trees, the vegetables, meat in the meadow * Hopsa, heisasa, It's in the month of May, yes, yes! * Huh, good in the air, which has frozen the lot * Nature is lost in dreams, the moon looks down upon friendly * On the great silent moors, is wandering around the lonely shepherd * Sickles sound, Sickles excel, rustling corn falls * Who wants to rest in 't green forest * Wake up, it 's sun is already on * See the lilies of the field, see how clean they bloom * T Zonnetje seems so wonderfully clean'' Songs about hiking, boating, camping As part of the civilizing mission were (urban) children encouraged to go into nature. Not only was a healthy lifestyle (being outside, hiking , boating, camping , sports ) touted the children it would also leave the city and not hang around on the streets. And besides, there could be sung naturally during walking. * The paths, boulevards, with good-sized forward pass * Ferme guys, tough guys * Go walking that allows us to * The wind is rising, though it calls us out to sea * He was never with rail or boat went to sea or forest * How gently glides our boat there on the lake spieg'lend * Hurray, "k am quite quickly and mobility * Kind'ren, outside, the sun smiles * Along mountain and valley sounds bugle * Fellows coming, fellas coming! It beats playing hour, out rushed back * Comrades who's coming out? * Wakk're boys, Hollands proud! * Who goes along, goes along the sea? Hold on tight! * Who wants to go out with us Singing The first press wrote Jan Veldkamp and Klaas de Boer in the "Preface": "Sing songs with Father and Mother, with brothers and sisters, she sings with the mates, she sings in the house; she sings in 't open space; she will sing as long as you live, but especially ... they sing beautifully! " The hope then was that it was not only "school songs" (the subtitle) would continue, but that the songs at home and outdoors sung would be.Several songs here refer to content: * As winter flight and the sun generates new life * A song, a song, your life! * And thou shalt leeuw'rik nightingale * How beautiful sounds sing us in the shady forest * Naturally, if the bird tomorrow song flute * 'T Zonnetje seems so wonderfully clean Moralistic songs Several songs explicitly naming the moral hoping the compilers of the beam spread. This concerns for example the preference for "the least" (modesty), helping one another, courage, piety and virtue, not stubborn, keep your word, and so on. On some songs, it is a religious motive: * As good kind'ren sleep soft, then keep Eng'len faithfully guard * Drove a cart on a dirt road * A man, a man - a word, a word! * Hannes wears clogs * In The green valley in 't quiet valley, where small flowers grow * Small Vogelijn on greens branch which sings g 'a lusty song * Small waterdropp'len, small sand korr'len * 'T stand little boy saw a rose,' t Roosjen on the heath * Come, boys and girls, now rises in unison * With a thousand eyes star draws us to heaven Various topics Other subjects came along, like lullabies ''(The flowers went to sleep, they were geurensmoe, 't Is darkness, my Sleeping Beauty'), dance songs (Flink feet off the ground, dancing in 't around, on girls in the round dance '), a song about a little mouse (In t kamerke where wiegske gong, a muizeken from his hole jump) on a spinning wheel (Spinning wheel whirr, whirr rira rira race), some Sinterklaas songs , Christmas carolsand New Year songs (Behold the moon shining through the trees Old Year! o, let us rest, hours, days, months, years flying as a shadow) and so on. Several publications The songbook Can you sing, then sing along was reprinted over forty times. In many cases, this involved a "revised edition" or "increased pressure". There are editions with 40 songs, but also with more than 150 songs. Over eighty songs were deleted and others added. Some expenses are specially designed for ladies choir , men's choir or just mixed choir . Some spending is about text books, sometimes there are staveswith a melody added many pressures include complete music for piano . Also appeared special editions for certain events. During the First World War, there appeared an edition for Dutch soldiers, and at the 1928 Olympic Games in Amsterdam published a "text book for mass singing". For a list of songs that have stood in the beam the list of songs in Can you sing, then sing along . Post-war spending During the Second World War was the issue of the songbook, because of the patriotism and nationalism of different songs, is prohibited. 4 Then a new pressure after the war (the 33th), the compilers were now deceased both (Klaas de Boer in 1943 and Jan Veldkamp 1946). The preface to the 33th edition was written by relatives, B. Veldkamp and B. de Boer. They report that they have left unchanged the pressure. Can you sing for young children In 1914, besides the ordinary expenses also a songbook for young children : Can you sing, then sing along! For young children, J. Veldkamp and K. de Boer (Noordhoff, Groningen, 1914). It contains real children's songs , such as: * Danny would go to school (H. Browning, HJ den Hertog) * There were seven frogs (text JP Heije ) * Three little toddlers ( Kate Greenaway , Catharina van Rennes ) * Hannes wears clogs (N. Doumen, Philip Loots ) * Under mother's umbrella ( Anna Sutorius , J. Wierts ) * Rocking, rocking back and forth (A. van Harpen Kuyper, Catharina van Rennes ) * Sleep baby sleep out there is a sheep * We have two little kittens (Henriette Tickle) Jubilee Edition 1986 [ edit ] In 1986 there appeared a jubilee edition on the occasion of the fact that the song bundle was already eighty years in print. The beam Long live Can you sing, then sing along! The most beautiful songs from eighty years was compiled by wieteke van dort . There are 38 songs included. In addition there are in the collection of 25 drawings Cornelis Jetses printed. It also contains sheet music for piano. It concerns the following 38 songs: * Alleman of Neêrlands tribe * If good sleep soft kind'ren * There goes by 't hamlet a miracle rumor * The flowers went to sleep * The paths on the lanes in * A cart drove on the dirt road * A ship lands in the harbor * Kindly a nice Vogelijn * It fluctuates a wiegjen in 't thriving timber * Ferme guys, tough guys * Hannes wears clogs * Have you heard of the silver fleet * Hela you flowers! are you sleeping now? * The sprout on the trees * How gently glides our boat * Holland, they say, your soil is so drastically * Hopsa, heisasa, it's in the month of May, yes yes * In a blauwgeruiten keel * In the name of Orange, opens the gate * In The green valley in 't quiet valley * It's the duty ied're boy * Small Vogelijn on greens branch * 'T little boy saw a rose stand * Coolly suiz'len do rits'len the foliage * Along mountain and valley sounds bugle * On the great silent moors * Oh, schitt'rende colors of Dutch flag * Sickles sound, sickles shine * Birdie, sing what you asked * Where the white sand dunes of * Where the waving foliage of palms * Who goes along, goes along the sea * Who wants to go out with us * Who wants to rest in 't green forest * We live fairly, we live happy * William of Nassau * Awake 's sun is already on * 'T Zonnetje is separating us LPs, CDs, television and theater In 1978 appeared the LP Can you sing, then sing along with Wieteke of Dort and Willem Nijholt (packages: Job Maarse and Joop Stokkermans , orchestra conducted by Job Maarse). This LP was in 1999 on CDreleased. The lp / cd contains 14 songs: * Wake up the sun is already on * In The green valley in 't quiet valley * The paths on the lanes in * Small Vogelijn on green branch * Who wants to rest in 't green forest * Coolly suiz'len * Holland they say * How gently glides our boat * Little boy saw a rose stand * See the lilies of the field * 'T seem so wonderful Zonnetje * Along mountain and valley sounds bugle * The flowers went to sleep * 'T Zonnetje is separating us In 1979-80 the health KRO a program of songs with the title from Can you sing, sing along, including Wieteke of Dort and Willem Nijholt . Based on this, Van Dort made a show with songs from Can you sing (in which she sings a selection of songs for the break). Category:Songbook Category:Folk music Category:Dutch song